


Achut-Tor (Brush)

by jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring James T. Kirk, Cat Spock (Star Trek), Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly James T. Kirk, Cuddly Spock (Star Trek), Ejaculate, Emotional Sex, Erotica, Established Relationship, Evening cuddles, Feels, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hair Brushing, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Holding Hands, Hugging/Embracing, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Intimacy, It's Kirk, It's Spock - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk Speaks Vulcan, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, Non-Penetrative Sex, OTP Feels, One Shot, Passion, Penises, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, So Married, Somebody's in the mood, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is hopelessly in love, Sweet/Hot, T'hy'la, Tenderness, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan Bond, after work, hopeless romantic kirk, k/s - Freeform, otp, so in love it hurts, spirk, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu
Summary: Captain Kirk decides Commander Spock could use a little gentle relaxation after work, so he gathers him into his arms in bed and pampers him in more ways than one.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	Achut-Tor (Brush)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for semi-explicit sexuality. Fair warning: I prefer to avoid using euphemisms in love scenes, so penises are penises in my stories. If that bothers you, turn back now!
> 
> I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity so that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer.
> 
> Please refer to the end notes for Vulcan translations and more thoughts. (Translations also in hover text.) :)
> 
> Special thanks to winonakirk57 for invaluable beta services!

Fresh from a leisurely shower which Captain James Kirk had managed to entice Commander Spock into taking with him, the happy couple emerged from their bathroom wearing nothing but their birthday suits. Kirk loosely held his husband’s hands, guiding him to the side of their bed while they maintained thrillingly unabashed eye contact. His face broke into that gentle, unguarded closed-lipped smile which was for Spock’s eyes only—and which never failed to make the science officer swallow hard, Adam’s apple bobbing so attractively. Kirk teased at an _ozh’esta_ with his fingertips, shifted their grasps so he was holding both of Spock’s hands in one of his own, and blindly pushed the bedclothes down with his free hand so they didn’t have to break their physical connection.

Sitting and scooting himself until he was propped up against the pillows right at the midpoint of the headboard, Kirk interlaced all twenty of their fingers together and drew Spock in to join him on the mattress. The captain leaned up to kiss his now kneeling lover, squeezing his fingers at the divine gust of arousal their joined mouths sent flying through his whole being. When he pulled away, he let his touch migrate to Spock’s forearms to indicate with the slightest pressure that he should turn around. Kirk then helped him maneuver his gorgeous slender body until the Vulcan was sitting directly in front of him with his back on glorious display for his scrutiny.

The Human’s arms wrapped their way around Spock’s midsection, and his muscular legs opened wide, surrounding and securing his mate in place between them. Taking a loud whiff of that delectable-smelling neck, he eased Spock backward, bringing their bodies flush against one another, shaved chest to bony shoulder blades.

For a quick moment, Kirk freed one of his hands to manually dim the lights, the increased darkness instantly creating a sense of coziness and intimacy around them. It felt as if the rest of the universe had faded away and the only things that remained were Kirk, his radiant spouse, and their bed. Soundlessly, he pressed another button and some of Spock’s favorite soothing piano music began to fill their quarters, heightening the romantic atmosphere and serving as a testament to the fact that no words needed to be spoken for the bondmates to understand one another in every possible way. Lastly, he reached forward to pull the golden sheet and squishy duvet up to the cradle of Spock’s naked hips to keep them both warm.

As he settled their joined bodies back into the pillows, Kirk returned his hand to Spock’s chest, beginning to let his fingers wander listlessly over his lean planes of muscle and through the ever-so-soft fur carpeting his pectorals. The first officer’s chest hair was exquisite, so incomprehensibly fluffy that Kirk mewled into his graceful neck at the texture and the sheer sensuality of feeling it soothing the pads of his lazily exploring fingers. Setting his lips and tongue to the task of investigating the porcelain skin of Spock’s nape, Kirk gave a low moan, his mind unwittingly conjuring a sensory image of his own body hair, which was wiry and coarse—well, what remained of it after his meticulous grooming regimen, that is.

Sighing happily, the hirsute Vulcan tangibly relaxed under Kirk’s gentle caresses, his whole body seeming to turn to jelly as he sank his weight into the strong yet cushiony figure behind him. In long, languid strokes, he let his own hands glide over the plush curves of the Human’s shins, calves, and thighs where they ensconced and protected him, quietly gasping whenever Kirk brushed over one of his nipples. Finally, he began to purr in contentment as those two magnificent hands lovingly pressed into the knotted sinews of his chest and abdomen, Kirk’s mouth tasting his sensitive neck and shoulder all the while.

A few minutes passed, Kirk delicately massaging Spock’s torso, both of them sighing and basking in the constant glow of their white-hot love for each other, the too-bright pulsar that beat to the combined rhythm of their diverse but harmonious hearts. The captain moved his lips to Spock’s opposite shoulder, gradually making sure to treat each ear and each side of his face and neck to the same sensual therapy. Meanwhile, his hands continued their meticulous worship of the commander’s chest, barely ghosting over his skin in one erotic stroke, then seeming to reach in and knead away all the tension in his very nerves and bones in the next. Kirk worked torturously slowly, his breaths quickening at the obviously arousing circumstances but his steady hands never moving any faster than when they’d begun.

As if to provide his blissfully floating spouse with an unwavering reassurance of his presence, Kirk placed a whisper of a kiss on the spot just forward of Spock’s ear before finally flattening his cheek against that velvet skin and pointed sideburn, doing little more than inhaling and exhaling there. He knew, of course, about the tingles that flitted through his first officer’s mind and body any time he murmured his usual dreamy, impassioned sentiments of adoration and devotion into that pointed ear, so now Kirk willed himself to refrain from speaking at all—to arouse his Spock, yes, but to do it more patiently than ever before.

Sure enough, little goosebumps soon rose on Spock’s arms, and his delightfully long fingers clenched around Kirk’s knees. Kirk smiled, hummed with joy, took one last broad sweep of his hands over his lover’s chest, and smoothed out the titillated flesh all over the excited scientist’s arms. He took his time, rubbing Spock’s left and right limbs simultaneously in parallel motions; it was a full three or four minutes later before his doting hands made it to the pale, knobby wrists that held such precious veins thrumming with copper-based liquid _life_ so close to the surface. These Kirk cradled with utter reverence, sliding his large fingers around them as delicately as he could, being careful as always not to endanger the perfect anatomy.

Kirk shut his eyes. His palms molded to the backs of Spock’s wrists and his fingertips grazed the paper-thin skin over the Vulcan’s robust pulse points. Flexing his thighs for a moment around his partner’s sides, Kirk covered Spock’s left knuckles with his palm, interlacing their fingers and resting them over the half-Human’s heart below his ribcage—and, still tenderly pampering his opposite wrist, he brought their right arms up near their faces. His thumb slid far enough to the side that the captain’s lips had room to leave numerous butterfly kisses on the back of Spock’s wrist, and then Kirk turned it over in his hand and guided his husband to expose the soft inside of it to his warm, wet mouth.

When Kirk’s lips and tongue made contact with that sensitive little place, Spock trembled in his arms and let out a ragged sigh. His left fingers dug into the wide Human nails beneath them even as Kirk’s right hand slipped farther up and cuddled his own within its gentle grip, pink tongue still slowly lapping at Spock’s radial artery.

After almost an entire minute of the delicious torture, Kirk’s eyelids fluttered open and he saw through his long lashes that his soulmate’s body was responding to him as beautifully as ever. Spock’s close, loud breaths were hot and shivering where they met Kirk’s jaw, and the sheet covering his lovely genital sheath was becoming damp and just starting to rise up from the level of his pelvis. The captain knew it wouldn’t be long before that elegant Vulcan penis had fully emerged and thickened for him. Merely the thought of his spouse’s intensifying arousal had Kirk himself needing to clear his throat, his own sex beginning to fill and grow between his legs, exhilaratingly trapped beneath Spock’s luxurious backside. The effect was further compounded by their telepathic matrimonial link vibrating between their spirits like a tuning fork, ringing its clear, crystalline tone into the dark, sensual air they were sharing with each other’s lungs. Spock’s more efficient and therefore more easily stimulated physiology manifested itself as powerful surges of need and desire, and the sensations dragged Kirk right along with him, Human systems attempting to keep up as best they could.

James Kirk, though, despite his eagerness to enjoy his bondmate in any and every way, was nothing if not an attentive lover. Sensing that Spock was quickly losing the willpower to resist drowning in the pleasure Kirk was giving him, he interweaved the fingers of his right hand with the commander’s, closed them in a protective fist—savoring the texture of the beloved chiseled knuckles pressing indents into his palm—and brought them around to lie on the other side of Spock’s torso. He just barely let his lips touch the side of his husband’s face before he craned his neck back and wrenched his left hand free from Spock’s insistent grasp (which, when deprived of Kirk’s blanketing hand, immediately reached for and clung to his opposite arm).

Reaching behind him, Kirk’s fingers found the object he’d brought in from the bathroom before Spock had come home for the night and which had thankfully gone unnoticed when they’d gotten into bed. His hand stilled around the handle of the tool, and Kirk smiled and nuzzled his face into the almost-black hair before him, head reeling as he breathed Spock’s musky, intoxicating scent into his soul. It was his profound wish that his considerate, diligent, extraordinary partner would enjoy this next part of his seductive plan as much as Kirk hoped he would when he’d thought it up: Heaven knew that Spock deserved all the contentment, all the ecstasy and relaxation and indulgence and appreciation that the universe had to offer, and then some.

Kirk indicated with a wiggle of his hips that the first officer should slump down a bit on the bed, which he did obediently, the Human’s questing nose following the whole way. When Kirk felt the pressure lift from his half-erect penis so it was free enough to lightly push against Spock’s vertebrae, he stilled his mate’s progress down his front with a little inward movement of his knees. As it happened, the cherished head of silky-sleek hair now rested against his collarbone—indulgently, Kirk mused to himself that he couldn’t have positioned him more perfectly if he’d tried. He puckered his lips where they were buried in Spock’s hair and lowered them until they met his scalp at the crown of his head.

Just as he was about to begin the next part of Spock’s somewhat impromptu massage treatment, an overwhelming gale force wind of pure devotion and love swept Kirk up like a helpless, trembling leaf. He was moved nearly to tears at the abruptness and intensity of the emotion. It took him most of a minute deeply inhaling the ambrosial scent of his soulmate’s hair and body to regain his equilibrium and stop the world—their bed—from spinning out of control.

Generally having come back to his senses, he looked down and saw that the wet spot in the hollow of Spock’s hips had more than doubled its diameter. And he realized that his limbs were firmly coiled around the commander, so he mentally ordered them to unclench even though by that point their captive was wound equally as tightly.

Another long, deep breath helped Kirk to ground himself that last little bit more, finally allowing him to focus on the task at hand and pour everything he had into bringing his _t’hy’la_ to the soaring heights of bliss.

Freeing his right hand despite the formidable resistance he received at the movement, Kirk smoothed down the sumptuous hair resting just beneath his chin. The brush in his left hand followed the stroke, bringing absolutely _transcendent_ tingles to Spock’s head, tingles which rocketed at warp speed through the rest of his body and, by nature of their telepathic bond, into Kirk’s as well.

Evidently, Spock was completely taken by surprise at the feeling of his hairbrush grazing his scalp in such a deliciously erotic way, controlled as it was by his wickedly sensual lover. His back arched and his arms and legs writhed violently in the wake of the stimulation, fingers sinking into Kirk’s calves and toes spreading as his heels desperately struggled for purchase under the covers.

The next few caresses of the brush through Spock’s hair brought cascading gusts of pleasure to both men. The executive officer continued to squirm between the captain’s legs, and the captain himself gasped as his pelvis involuntarily gyrated in sympathetic shockwaves. Seeking even a modicum of stability, Kirk threaded the fingers of his right hand into Spock’s hair and pressed the pads of them into his scalp, his left hand strategically holding back with its brushstrokes until their electrified bodies had gentled down a bit.

Kirk found himself shushing his spouse, his legs curling around Spock’s shins and attempting to lock him in place. Deliberately trying to slow his own breathing, he lifted his abdomen until it met Spock’s back again, then coaxed the Vulcan back down with a very gradual rhythm of inhalations, pauses, exhalations, and tender words of praise whispered directly into his flushed ear.

“It’s alright… Breathe with me… Nice and easy… So good, sweetheart… In… I’ve got you… And out… And in… You’re so beautiful, honey… I love you so much… It’s okay, it’s alright… I have you… In… Out… Oh, my perfect, flawless husband…”

Kirk’s errant lips and tongue may also have teased the handsome point of that ear between his breathy reassurances and the adorable swells of delight they created inside the commander.

For the next ten or fifteen minutes, Kirk soothingly ran his fingers and the brush through Spock’s gorgeous hair, alternately calming him beyond belief and titillating his nerve endings—the Human’s skillful, knowing touches wandering back and forth between the regions of his scalp most likely to relax him and the responsive, sensitive areas historically proven to set fire to his lust. And in the midst of all that stimulation, Kirk resumed his periodic kissing and nipping at Spock’s ears, neck, and shoulders, as well as his proud, loving verbal reassurances.

His erotic attentions eventually getting the better of him, Kirk became vaguely aware in his now single-minded frenzy of brush- and finger-strokes through Spock’s dazzling locks that both of their bodies had tensed up, their organs equally rigid and throbbing and aching for release, the two of them launching themselves in a glorious tandem swan dive toward oblivion. The quakes shuddering through Spock’s spinal cord with growing intensity echoed in Kirk, although the Human could never hope to match the captivating volume of pre-ejaculate fluid which his lover’s genitalia secreted in the splendid agony of _almost—_

_so close—_

_Jim—_

_need—_

_adun—_

_can’t—_

_more—_

_love—_

_touch me—_

_James!!_

The very tip of Spock’s corona peeked out from under the sheet as his penis dispensed its copious burden of ejaculate across his own abdomen in hypnotic spasms. His husky baritone crying out Kirk’s name (and a few indistinct Vulcan endearments) as he climaxed and rode the aftershocks of his orgasm was nearly enough to bring his Human mate to completion.

Knowing his paradise was within reach, Kirk frantically threw his arms on top of Spock’s, scrambled to grab his hands, and thrust the hypersensitive underside of his erection along the crests and divots of his husband’s bowed spine with unreserved animalistic abandon. Their fingers miraculously aligning in an otherworldly Vulcan kiss, Kirk’s body at last mimicked Spock’s and unleashed his semen between them in countless bursts of total, soul-shattering ecstasy.

An indefinite number of minutes later, Spock was all-too-sweetly trembling and purring as always in his afterglow, apparently having turned in the circle of Kirk’s exhausted limbs to drape himself over his Human. His long nose was burrowed into the captain’s neck, and his hands were kneading into his back in turns. Kirk dazedly scanned their surroundings and discovered that the hairbrush had ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed and their sheets had gotten so messy in the fray that Spock must have kicked them off.

They themselves were still sticky with their mutual excitement clinging to their skin. Kirk permitted his ego a short moment to revel in the sight of his bondmate, his first officer, his best friend, his partner covered in his ejaculate, and the sight of the incomparable Commander Spock’s seminal and prostatic fluids now marking him in return where their bellies softly undulated together.

Kirk summoned all his energy to reach into the hidden compartment beside their bed for one of the small towels they kept on hand for just this sort of occasion. Securing his free hand around Spock’s quivering shoulders and back, he used the towel to gently wipe away the intermingled evidence of their passion from their stomachs and from the dip of his Vulcan’s spine. He tossed the towel in the direction of the hairbrush, then deftly used one foot to bring the duvet up far enough to grab the edge of it in his hand and tuck it around himself and his angelic spouse.

Crooning more and more declarations of love and euphoria in his most comforting tones, Kirk switched the lights off and returned his hands to sifting through Spock’s hair and caressing every centimeter of cool bare skin he could get his fingers on. Spock’s purring got louder at the caring touches, and he snuggled even closer into Kirk’s embrace. Within a few minutes, his humming and his post-orgasmic shaking evened out; his wonderfully heavy body rose and fell atop the Human’s in peaceful rolling waves as Kirk sensed his consciousness transitioning into a shallow sleep.

The captain wished he could still get to Spock’s neck and ear with his lips, but he didn’t want to disturb his dozing bondmate—besides which, he barely had the strength in his sated limbs to turn the music down a little and run his fingers through those silken strands of hair that smelled so divine and captivated him so thoroughly. Fantasies of adoringly licking, suckling, and kissing his husband all over his heavenly figure inundated his oxytocin-rich mind, and he drifted into a lovely dream that Spock had already begun to create for them to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan Translations:
> 
>  _achut_ = brush, a device consisting of bristles fastened into a handle (likely linguistically related to _isachya_ , “hair”)  
>  _-tor_ = suffix added to a noun or root to make a verb  
> ** _achut-tor_ = to brush, e.g. hair or fur  
>  _ozh’esta_ = finger embrace; a touching of the index and middle fingers between bondmates  
>  _t’hy’la_ = friend/brother/lover  
>  _adun_ = husband
> 
> *Translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ and korsaya.org
> 
> **These are words/phrases I attempted to construct on my own, based on the VLD and korsaya.org resources, so take them with several grains of salt as I am not fluent in Vulcan. If I’ve completely butchered the grammar and/or vocabulary, please let me know!
> 
> This is officially both my first E-rated story to ever be posted (!!!) AND the last successful posting of my year-long resolution to publish something every month of 2019!! If you’ve come this far with me, thank you so much for weathering the storm, for leaving kudos, for commenting, for hanging out with me on social media, and/or just generally for reading my work!!!! I love you all dearly and I greatly appreciate all of you for being such a wonderful, patient, and utterly generous/sweet/beautiful/kind audience!!!! Happy New Year, and may your 2020 be filled with plenty of Kirk/Spock love!!!!
> 
> ((Psst! Hey! Come space out with me on Tumblr! I’m [jimkirkachu](https://jimkirkachu.tumblr.com/) over there and I always love to make more Trek and K/S friends!))


End file.
